Hands for Hans
by lopis-lopis
Summary: a pasado casi un año desde su encierro, solo, despojado de títulos y con la posible horca a la vuelta de la esquina, el ex-principe Hans reflexiona acerca del incidente de Arendelle desde su punto de vista. ¿sera capaz de rectificarse o morirá con deseos de venganza?


**"Hands for Hans"**

**saludos aquí les presento mi primer fic, este fanfic es en realidad un extracto de una historia mucho más grande que estoy creando pero no tengo idea de como sera la recepción...si es buena subiré la historia completa. **

**Esta historia busca de alguna manera dar una visión de otro punto de vista acerca de la película, en este caso de Hans y no quiero decir que el sea un héroe pues no lo es, solo creo que es tonta y ridícula la manera de creer que alguien es malo por ser malo en fin...respecto al fic lo verdaderamente importante les adelanto que esta ambientado casi un año después de los eventos de la película y Hans ha estado encarcelado en las Islas del Sur todo este tiempo. **"_Los personajes y derechos de Frozen no me pertenecen pues son propiedad de Disney este fic es solo con fines de entretención"_******disfrútenlo ;)**

* * *

Lejos de Arendelle en lo oscuro y profundo de un calabozo una figura se retorcía lenta y dolorosamente ante la luz proveniente de un visitante con su lámpara. Era un hombre alto, de contextura robusta, con una barba castaña cobriza bien cuidada, sus costosas vestimentas militares de color verde denotaban su alta nobleza. El hombre gritó al prisionero que no era nada menos que su hermano el afamado ex príncipe Hans el decimotercero en la línea de sucesión, el traidor, el hombre más odiado por Arendelle y actualmente también en Weseltown y su propio reino Las islas del sur, le tenían diversos apodos cada uno peor que el otro, "el encantador de princesas", "el príncipe de hielo", "el mata-reinas", "el desafortunado decimotercer príncipe", "el príncipe maldito" por solo nombrar algunos. En el pasado solía ser uno de los hombres más apuesto del continente y el más apuesto de los príncipes de las islas sureñas, sin embargo de eso ya no quedaba ni el recuerdo, tras casi un año de encierro en el calabozo sumado a la mala higiene, alimentación y odio por parte de los guardias lo habían transformado en casi un pordiosero, era flaco, débil, su cabello estaba largo, su barba le había crecido descuidadamente, su pelo, aliento y cuerpo desprendían un olor insoportable, vestía apenas con lo que quedaba de una camisa tras un año de uso y unos pantalones gastados, su cara y cuerpo estaban llenos de cicatrices hechas por la furia de los guardias, era irreconocible a simple vista y pesar de su terrible y deprimente aspecto el visitante no se inmuto.

Hans saludo a su hermano Ivanovich con falsa educación y dramatismo, le pregunto a su hermano acerca de su castigo, si acaso ya le tenían preparada la horca y si su querido hermano el rey Gregor se dignaría a presentarse a su ejecución.

Ivanovich no respondió, no se demoró en darse cuenta que la prisión no le había ayudado en nada, que seguía siendo el mismo patán que le trajo la vergüenza y deshonra a su familia y al reino

Hans siguió hablando sarcásticamente sobre lo cómoda que era su habitación, de lo amable que eran los guardias y en fin mostrarse agradecido de tantas molestias que se tomó el rey Gregor

Ivanovich no lo soporto más la insolencia de su hermano y le propino un golpe en la cara.

- ¡¿Acaso no has aprendido nada?! ¡Esto es lo que te mereces! ¡Tú lo tenías todo y terminaste tirándolo todo a la basura y de paso trajiste la vergüenza a todo tu reino! ¿Acaso no te sientes avergonzado? ¡¿No sientes remordimientos?!-

Hans se quedó en el suelo unos instantes reflexionando en lo que le decía su hermano y la verdad era que si había aprendido algo durante este año y eso era que cada palabra que le decía su hermano era mentira. Él no tenía nada, nunca tuvo algo…todo era una máscara de superficialidad, él nunca fue nada para nadie, si quería ser alguien tenía que conseguirlo, su reino…si ese era su sueño tal como el de aquella princesa "Cenicienta" la joven que quería casarse con un príncipe y vivir felices para siempre, como "Blancanieves" la chica hermosa que la atacan por ser bella, cuyo deseo era encontrar a su príncipe y ser felices para siempre, Ariel "La sirenita" otra más en la lista…ninguna podía tener lo que quería, pero lucharon por tenerlo y qué decir del afamado Flynn Ryder perdón quise decir…el príncipe Eugene, él un mero ladrón que no paro de cometer crímenes toda su vida, quizás hasta mato soldados en el pasado pero todos sus crímenes quedaron absueltos por tan solo enamorar a la inocente princesa Rapunzel de Corona…robar la corona real es pena de muerte…él no era un mal sujeto ciertamente, no lo era, pero ¿quién es verdaderamente malo?…¿la madrastra posesiva?, una mujer celosa de que Cenicienta se robara toda la atención de sus desafortunadas hijas….¿la reina malvada? mujer que nadie quería porque a todos estaban encantados por la inocente y bella Blancanieves….¿la bruja del mar? que hizo un trato con Ariel, ella intervino sí, pero en el trato no decía que ella no pudiera intervenir….o quizás ¿la vieja Gothel? que quería vivir para siempre….¡ya sé! el peor de todos los villanos….yo...¡el gran traidor!, el príncipe que quería ser rey, el que quería tener un reino que cuidar, si yo era definitivamente la peor escoria, mi sueño no era malo quizás la manera de lograrlo si, pero ¿quién sabe?…¿realmente fui malo o solo con mala suerte?...como todas las cosas en mi vida, ¿que tenia de malo en casarme con la princesa Anna el primer día? La mayoría de la realeza se casaba sin ni siquiera conocerse, Anna y yo éramos diferentes pero quien sabe si alguna vez llegaría a amarla de verdad…pero entonces ocurrió…La reina…la hermana malvada tenía que aparecer y echarlo todo a perder, negándome mi felicidad para después correr cobardemente a la montaña dejándonos a todos morir de frío bajo la peor tormenta.

Anna fue valiente en ir a buscarla, yo quería acompañarla pero no serviría de nada, si Elsa no me escucho antes menos ahora con su estúpida nieve, yo cuide el reino y protegí a los desamparados con mis propias manos…y todo eso ¿para qué? Para saber que Anna estaba perdida…yo mismo fui a buscarla y me enfrente a esa bestia de nieve de 3 metros que casi me mata…que decir del duque…que frustraba mis planes una y otra vez, ¡casi matan a la reina! ¿En dónde estaban sus cabezas?, al entrar me di cuenta que me estaba enfrentando a ira de la reina de las nieves, ella estaba demasiado alterada…cualquier cosa haría que nos matase a todos…todo paso demasiado rápido, entonces me percate que uno de los idiotas del duque la estaba apuntando, mire hacia el techo y divise el candelabro quizás eso la deje inconsciente pensé y moví el arma para que el candelabro cayera, total ella no sería tan tonta para quedarse quieta…nadie lo era. Todo salió como lo espere y escolte a la inconsciente reina con cuidado y la tuve que dejar en el calabozo, el duque estaba eufórico debido a las historias de sus guardaespaldas, no podía dejar que la matasen, ya no sabía a quién creer ¿era buena o mala? Parecía buena pero sus acciones me decían lo contrario…y si algo me ha enseñado la vida es juzgar a alguien por sus acciones, ¡ella había rechazado a Anna por 13 años! Ni siquiera enterró a sus propios padres… ¡a sus propios padres! ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a llamarse heredera?, eso estaba mal, muy mal… después hace que Anna haga el ridículo con el duque y no deja que sea libre y cuando le pide lo contrario congela a su propio reino y se manda a cambiar a una montaña… ¿Quién puede desear una gobernante así? ¡Y después casi mata a dos hombres! Según mi punto de vista era una mujer sin corazón, pero tenía que ser imparcial y darle una segunda oportunidad, quizás podía revertir lo que había hecho, así fui a visitarle solo, sin ningún escolta.

Aun me acuerdo de esa visita, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de todo, ella había maldecido su reino y no podía revertirlo, era un crimen difícil, algo tan irreversible como un asesinato ya no puedes revertirlo y lo peor es que pide su libertad por ser una amenaza al reino, pero acaso ¿un asesino no lo es? A ellos no los dejas libres por la calle, ella realmente me conmovía me daba pena ¡enserio! pero tenía que ser duro, no la trate mal ni le mentí, solo le dije lo que tenía que saber, aunque sabía que libre no podía estar ya que era demasiado peligrosa, no quería asustarla y por eso le dije: "que vería que podía hacer…"

Ese fue un sabor muy amargo en la boca…tendría que matarla, no quería llegar a eso aún, pero era demasiado peligrosa, y si no podía detener el invierno por su propia cuenta…el sacrificio con una espada lo haría tal como dictaba la profecía de los Trolls, yo salvaría a los habitantes de Arendelle y sería el rey que merecían. Tenía que casarme con Anna y luego mataría a Elsa para traer la paz a Arendelle.

Todo empeoró con la llegada de Anna a punto de morir congelada por culpa de la reina Elsa, me rogaba por un beso "un beso de amor verdadero" me rogaba para salvarse, ¿qué era lo que podía hacer? No la amaba aún, nadie puede enamorarse tan rápido…ella se iba a morir, nadie la amaba suficiente para salvarla…Anna iba a morir aunque le diera un beso y su hermana había llevado a Arendelle al borde de la muerte…había fallado…Las voces de mis hermanos resonaban en mi cabeza _nunca sería rey…nunca sería rey…nunca sería rey…_resonaba en mi cabeza incansablemente. Si Anna iba a morir ya todo daba igual ya todo se fue a la traste, así terminé contándole mis planes, ¿qué podía pasar? ella iba a morir de todas maneras, era mucho más honorable que muriera sabiendo la verdad, le explique de como quería llegar al reino y casarme con su hermana para ser rey, pero desistí al ver que ella no estaba interesada en casarse…jajaja ¡ya veo el por qué!…con sus poderes de hielo me hubiera congelado al tocarla jaja entonces apareció ella…deseosa por casarse y amar a alguien, yo solo la deje ser y me di cuenta que por ahí iba la cosa, sería su esposo y quizás hubiéramos sido felices ¿quién sabe?, si Elsa no se casaba yo sería el rey al fin y al cabo, ya que por lo que se rumoreaba ella estaba con una extraña enfermedad, no se sabía con exactitud pero probablemente no viviría mucho y yo sería rey. Después de todo lo que paso decidí que debía matarla, todo era simple casarme con Anna y matar a Elsa…cuando termine de contarle mi versión a Anna ella se enojó como era de esperarse, le había roto el corazón, pero no era mi culpa, no la amaba y no podía salvarla, pero lo que jamás entendí, es como que ella era tan tonta para seguir teniéndole tanto cariño a Elsa, ella no lo valía, ¡la había rechazado durante 13 años!, ¡que debía decirle a Anna para que entendiera!, no importaba…tenía que seguir el plan y fui a reunirme con los demás dignatarios, ahí anuncie la horrible "muerte" de Anna y como nos habíamos casado en su último aliento, admito que esa parte era mentira pero si me iba a convertir en rey de Arendelle tenía que ser lo más verídico posible, no quería armar polémicas para después, además relate como Anna había muerto por culpa de la reina Elsa, puesto que ella la había congelado. Los dignatarios me dieron la razón y fuimos por la cabeza de la reina, desafortunadamente al llegar al calabozo mi plan nuevamente se echó a perder…ella había escapado, los soldados estaban aterrados, pero yo no…yo estaba decidido…le traería el fin a Elsa y el fin al invierno, tome mi espada y salí en su búsqueda, no me tarde en encontrarla pues ella parecía perdida, me daba lastima pero no me dejaría torcer y la detuve, ella me pidió que protegiera a Anna ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Porque ahora se hacia la buena hermana? ¡No!...era tarde para ella, debió haberlo esperado desde el momento en que la hechizó, ella debía estar muerta, estaba muriendo cuando llegó a mis brazos y le grite ¡Anna no existe y es por tu culpa! Me cuesta describir ese momento…ella cayo sumida en la máxima depresión y elegancia al mismo tiempo…la nieve se detuvo al igual que el tiempo, estaba llorando… ¿lloraba por Anna? ¿Quería a Anna o no? ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! Era una escena conmovedora, realmente sentí algo de lastima por la reina, nunca me la imagine tan débil y vulnerable, era como que quisiese arrepentirse de todo lo que había hecho, sentí más lastima, pero no…ya era tarde si ella quería salvar a Arendelle tenía que morir, le acabaría su sufrimiento, no podía pensar más en ello o no sería capaz de hacerlo, así desenvaine mi espada, sus propios llantos y las voces de culpa dentro de su cabeza la hicieron sorda al eco de mi espada. Cada paso que daba me daba menos y más ganas de matarla, ella era muy joven y hermosa era una reina físicamente ideal, con esa gracia que pocas tenían, además ese cabello platinado y esa piel pálida le brindaban un toque "mágico" no quiero mencionar su vestimenta que en si era una maravilla estética, era una lástima una verdadera lástima…si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera…mantuve mi cabeza fija, eso solo eran las apariencias ella podía ser bella por fuera pero por dentro…ella había cometido demasiados crímenes, por eso mismo las ganas de matarla crecían con cada paso, pagaría por herir a Anna, por no darle un entierro digno a sus padres, por darle la espalda a Arendelle, por congelar a su hermoso reino, por crear una bestia peligrosa y por casi matar a 2 hombres….mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en ese placer perverso de imaginar un hilo de sangre por su esbelto y pálido cuello, no saben lo placentero y desquiciado que se veía, en ese momento era un hombre a punto de matar a la mujer más poderosa que haya existido en esta tierra, nada me podía detener, eleve mi espada en el aire…reina Elsa te daré una muerte rápida y honorable, el honor de morir bajo una espada noble y no por un hacha ni una ordinaria flecha, una espada la arma más noble de todas, acabare con tu sufrimiento rápido y sin dolor…nos volveremos a ver en el infierno, pero antes viviré como en el cielo como rey. Y así ataque con mi espada con toda mi fuerza apuntando a su esbelto cuello…todo paso tan rápido que no pude detenerme cuando Anna se puso enfrente de mí…luego todo se oscureció.

No sé qué paso después, pero desperté en un barco y ahí estaba Anna totalmente descongelada, con compostura seria y furia en sus ojos, no lo podía creer ¿Anna? ¿Pero si le habían congelado el corazón? Quede demasiado confundido no entendía nada. Ella enojada manteniendo la compostura me dijo que era el único con un corazón de hielo, seguía sin entender nada y antes de que diera un paso más me dio un golpe enviándome al agua.

Me encarcelaron y me enviaron devuelta a las islas del Sur, la odiaba…odiaba a la reina no era capaz de darme una muerte limpia, tenía que mandarme a este maldito lugar, el que me he estado pudriéndome en la oscuridad por casi un año

-¿Acaso no sientes remordimientos? ¿No sientes vergüenza?-volvió a preguntar Ivan

-No…ni un poco-respondí secamente-

-Eres la peor escoria que existe…no mereces haber nacido, no sé cómo la reina Elsa se ha apiadado tanto por tu alma después de lo que has hecho-

-¿Apiadarse? Jajajajajaj ¿ella les ha pedido que no me maten?-

-¡Ella conoce las reglas!...y no es tan inocente como parece, ella pidió que te dieran tiempo para reflexionar-

-¡¿Reflexionar?!...ah ya lo entiendo por favor denle bendiciones y flores por su gran corazón-respondí burlándome.

-¡Eres una bestia!, tú sabes que el castigo de la traición es la horca, debimos haberte matado en cuanto llegaras-

-¡Y cuanto me hubiera gustado que lo hubieran hecho!…hubiera muerto con honor, ahora ni para pordiosero me alcanza, me han torturado y tú dices que les dé gracias a la reina Elsa-

-Gregor pensó que podrías haber cambiado…no has cambiado…hermano pudiste haberte ganado la libertad-

-No me digan ahora que ustedes son los buenos ¡todos sabemos que no es así!-

-¡Mira enano!…di que te arrepientes y tendrás el honor de limpiar las botas de Gregor en vez de morir en la plaza-

-¡JAMAS!-

-Lo sabía…sabía que no habías cambiado-

-Hermano…Te equivocas-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-Entra a mi celda y te darás cuenta que he pensado mucho desde que llegue aquí-

-¿Crees que soy tan tonto? estoy seguro que es una trampa-

-jajaj Ivanovich tu eres el más fuerte de nosotros, estas mucho mejor que yo, no podría hacerte nada, moriría en el intento tal como estoy ahora

Mi hermano entro a mi oscura celda alumbrando las paredes al principio le costaba enfocar pero cuando lo logro sus pupilas se encogieron, la luz no enfocaba bien por el constante temblor de su mano. Las primera pared estaba completamente ocupada por una sola frase "larga vida para Elsa, la reina de las nieves" más de 200 oraciones "Larga vida para Elsa, la reina de las nieves"…Larga vida para….reina de las nieves" mi hermano me miro con una cara de confusión

-Hay más….mucho más-le dije señalando la pared a mi derecha

Ivan miro a la derecha leyendo "nunca seré rey" la misma cantidad de veces que la frase anterior

Luego antes de que dijera algo miro la tercera pared y leyó "el sacrificio con una espada" nuevamente con la misma cantidad de veces que las 2 anteriores

-¡¿pero qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Esto es enfermo!-

-Si lo es, pero tiene una buena razón…-le dije mirando con una sonrisa hacia los barrotes de la celda

-Hermano acabas de perder el jui…-no termino de hablar porque quedo atónito al ver la última frase escrita en las paredes de los barrotes "venganza"..."venganza", "venganza", "venganza", "venganza", "venganza", una y otra vez hasta tener la misma cantidad que las demás frases.

Ivanovich se dio vuelta y me golpeo nuevamente y me mando al piso esperando que quedara inconsciente pero a diferencia de lo que él creía yo me di vuelta riéndome mientras miraba hacia el techo, era una risa escandalosa, frenética…maniática, había acabado perdido el juicio y no me importaba, apunte al techo para que mi hermano viera la razón de mi comportamiento y el cómo cualquier idiota alumbro el techo y al hacerlo se le cayó la lámpara por la impresión, rápidamente salió de la celda cerrándola tras de sí, dejándome solo en el suelo todavía riéndome de la figura en el techo

-Es….¡Estas demente! Que…¡¿qué has hecho?! Qu…que te hi…hicieron, es…¡esto es inhumano!-

Me gritaba en un intento de olvidar el dibujo del techo pero era sería imposible….era la reina Elsa tirada en el suelo sin embargo era solo el principio, lo verdaderamente escalofriante era que su cabeza estaba separada de su cuello y el espacio entre ambas partes estaba cubierta de manchas rojas ennegrecidas…sangre, Ivan todavía le costaba respirar porque el dibujo estaba demasiado bien hecho, parecía casi un retrato, la cara era inconfundible era demasiado detallada, menos mal que sus ojos estaban cerrados…era escalofriante pensar en los detalles pues en la celda no había luz ¿Cómo demonios había logrado dibujar aquello sin poder ver?

-¿Hermosa no?...lo complete hoy-dije sonriéndole, mostrándome mis palmas completamente ensangrentadas

-Ni la horca será capaz de devolverte el juicio hermano tu…tu estas perdido-

-jajaja hermano yo no quiero morir…tampoco puedo vivir…acaso no lo ves…yo solo puedo….vengarme-

-Le pediré a Gregor que prepare la horca lo antes posible-

-jajaja larga vida para la reina de las nieves jajajaj-

Así me quede en la completa oscuridad pensando en todo lo que había pasado, no me arrepentía de nada, un príncipe no se arrepiente de nada, puede intentar volver al pasado y cambiar las cosas pero uno cuando hace algo debe asumirlo hasta el fin de sus días…una semana, una semana en una semana volvería a pisar la tierra por un segundo y volver al infierno, un infierno peor que el de mi celda, si tan solo…tan solo pudiera vengarme…podría dormir e ir al infierno…"feliz".

* * *

**tachán ¿que les pareció?...muy loco ¿no?, bueno espero comentarios, sugerencias, alegatos por una historia absurda xD como les dije anteriormente este fic podría eventualmente transformarse en una historia completa si es buena la recepción.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**lopis-lopis **


End file.
